Blind Kiss
by CrimsonRaine87
Summary: A brief look into the Chronicles hero's hectic life under Katakura Kojuro's tutelage and the resulting relationship.


**Blind Kiss**

Traveling warrior and chronicler Kanzaki Rin stood at the counter in the small kitchen kneading dough for manju as she prepared lunch for the day. It had been almost three months since Aya hired Katakura Kojuro to be Rin's tutor, and it was going disastrously. She had never felt so inadequate before Kojuro began training her to be a more upstanding citizen and 'proper woman'. This had not been in the job description when Date Masamune secretly asked her to chronicle the warriors of this age. Rin had tried to decline the offer of Kojuro's tutelage, but Aya was quite insistent and left her with no choice. Kojuro didn't seem any happier than she did with the arrangement and the two of them often butted heads, which only seemed to make things harder. If she didn't fight him at every turn she'd probably make more progress, but Rin's stubborn pride always got in her way when it came to the pompous man's condescending way of ordering her about. At this rate, Kojuro would not receive a flattering chapter in her book. Ever since she began her travels and started making a name for herself, Rin had grown accustomed to praise and admiration from her fellow warriors, but now she felt more humbled as the compliments of her impressive deeds on and off the battlefield seemed to shrink in the face of Kojuro's constant criticism.

 _"Stand up straighter when you walk, Master. If you slumped any further your knuckles would be dragging on the ground!"_

 _"This is all the kanji you know? Children half your age know more than this."_

 _"This is how you clean laundry? It looks worse than before!"_

 _"How does someone make miso soup taste burnt? Are you doing this on purpose?"_

As her 'tutor's' words echoed in her mind, Rin had begun angrily pounding the manju dough without realizing it. She drove her fists into it repeatedly and furiously, even though she was supposed to just be kneading it. "Damn that insufferable Kojuro." she grumbled. "I'll show that rude, arrogant-"

"What is all that racket?" Kojuro's voice called from the other room. "Can't you be more quiet? Cooking doesn't require that much noise!"

The startled Rin froze in surprise with her fist pulled back for another strike then frowned and drove it into the dough one last time. Her bandaged fingers that she had cut while chopping ingredients for the soup stung from the repeated impacts, though she barely noticed the slight pain. Taking a deep breath then letting it out slowly, Rin tried to calm her nerves and reminded herself of her idea for revenge. She had a plan to get back at Kojuro, if only just a little. An amusing prank she'd learned from Chosokabe Motochika that she had been fortunate enough not to fall for. If anything, it'd be good for a much needed laugh. As the soup boiled and the fish grilled over the fire, Rin began preparing a special manju for Kojuro with a mischievous smile on her face.

* * *

When Rin entered the room carrying the tray with food and tea on it, she found Kojuro kneeling at the low table with parchment and ink in front of him and a brush in his hand. Unlike her quick and somewhat clumsy strokes when she wrote, his were swift but graceful, making her own characters look lousy in comparison. He continued writing what was probably another progress report to Aya, too absorbed in his letter to notice Rin's presence. As she approached the table carrying the tray, she spoke in a superior tone that mocked his manner of speech. "Don't you know it's rude to write at the table? Have you no manners?"

Kojuro's eyes darted up to glance at her over the rims of his glasses. "You're so slow that I must find something to do so I don't go mad with boredom." he responded, setting the paper and his writing tools aside to clear the table.

Rin just barely managed to suppress her scowl and bent down to set the tray of food on the table. Kojuro looked back up at her about to say something, then suddenly grew wide-eyed and let out a shout while throwing his hands up and turning his head away. "M-master! Can't you please do something about your attire?!" he asked with his eyes shut.

Rin halted and looked down, realizing that bending forward caused her top to reveal more of her cleavage than Kojuro was obviously comfortable with seeing. She simply sighed and continued with setting the tray down then knelt in front of the table. "You're overreacting. It's not as though they're falling out or anything."

Kojuro turned his head back but kept his eyes shut, seeming slightly flustered. "T-that's beside the point. Must you wear such an outfit? It's...distracting."

Rin removed the cups and teapot from the tray then poured tea into Kojuro's cup. "It's not that bad." she responded. "Plus this is easier to fight in."

Kojuro simply sighed with a shake of his head and lifted the cup to his lips to take a sip. A frown of disapproval crossed his face and he set the cup down again. "The tea is only lukewarm. You should have made it later or brought it sooner. A proper woman should know how and when to serve tea."

Rin matched Kojuro's frown with an angry one of her own. "Perhaps I should serve it straight to your face." she muttered under her breath while placing a bowl of soup in front of him.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

When Rin set the plate of fish down in front of him, Kojuro suddenly grabbed her wrist to look at her hand, startling her. She tried to pull it back, but he didn't release it. "W-what are you-?"

"Again, Master?" he asked, examining her bandaged fingers. "How can you be so clumsy with a kitchen knife yet so graceful with swords on the battlefield?"

Rin glared at Kojuro. "I'm not clumsy, I just-!" She then paused to process his words. "Did you say 'graceful'?" she asked in confusion.

Kojuro turned his hand over to hold hers in his palm, his eyes still on her hand. "Fighting is more than simply attacking and killing your enemy." he stated, trailing the fingers of his other hand over hers gently. "The skill and finesse you show in the way you wield your blades so flawlessly in battle is a thing of beauty. It suits you well."

Rin's eyes widened and she stared at Kojuro dumbfounded. She wasn't used to such flattering words of praise coming from him. Nor was she used to him actually touching her. The touch of his fingertips was so light and gentle the sensation created goosebumps in their wake. Rin's desire for revenge suddenly started to diminish while the rising heat in her face made her cheeks flush.

Kojuro's hand suddenly halted and grew visibly tense before quickly pulling away. "W-well, it's a shame to think fighting is the only thing you can actually do well." he stated while releasing her hand, taking on his usual demeanor once more.

And just like that, the desire for revenge returned ten fold. Rin jerked her hand back in anger, feeling foolish for having almost fallen for such sweet words. She had nearly seen Kojuro in a different light. And for a moment, his gentle face had actually looked kind of...handsome. Rin quickly shook the thought from her mind and regained her composure. "Well, I'm going to change your mind about that." she stated confidently.

Kojuro lifted an eyebrow, looking unconvinced. "Oh? How is that?"

Rin smiled smugly. "With my improved cooking, of course. I worked extra hard and I'm...p-pretty sure I got everything right this time."

Glancing over the meal with a hint of doubt on his face, Kojuro reached for his chopsticks. "Well, there's only one way to know for sure." he replied.

"Wait." Rin stopped him before he could pick up his chopsticks.

Kojuro paused and lifted his eyes to her again. "What?"

In truth, Rin actually had worked hard on the food, having grown tired of the man's constant criticism of her cooking abilities, but at this point she didn't think she could wait until after lunch for her prank. On the off chance he may actually approve or even compliment her again, Rin wasn't sure she'd be able to go through with it. She passed the plate with the manju bun on it to Kojuro's side of the table. "Try this first."

Kojuro eyed the bun skeptically then looked at Rin. "Shouldn't this be saved for last?" he asked with a hint of suspicion.

Rin glanced aside nervously, her hands in her lap anxiously clenching her skirt. "Well, I don't want you to fill up before you get to eat it." she answered, worried he may be on to her. "After all, I did put a lot of effort into making it..."

When Rin looked back at Kojuro, she delivered the killing blow with a slight pout that she saw the effects of immediately. His eyebrows rose in a look of surprise before he quickly closed his eyes and pushed his glasses up while clearing his throat. "I-I suppose a bite won't hurt..." he responded, seeming uncomfortable.

Rin grinned secretly to herself, knowing it would hurt more than he thought. She watched eagerly as Kojuro picked up the bun and took a bite. As he began chewing he seemed to realize the flavor wasn't right. There was a look of confusion on his face and he swallowed while taking a look at the filling inside the bun. "This isn't...red bean paste..." he murmured, then his eyes slowly widened.

"No," Rin replied with a sly grin. "It's red pepper paste."

The bun fell from Kojuro's hand as his face turned bright red and he grabbed his throat while coughing and gasping. "H-hot! Hot!"

He quickly grabbed the cup of lukewarm tea he had just been complaining about with both hands and began gulping it down desperately. Rin could only laugh at the sight of the normally cool and collected Kojuro losing his composure so splendidly.

"You...! I knew I shouldn't trust you!" he said hoarsely, pouring another cup of tea and gulping it down again.

Rin wiped a tear from her eye while catching her breath from all the laughter. "Honestly, Kojuro, you're not tough at all!" she giggled. "Motochika ate a whole one in one bite and was perfectly fine." She sighed wistfully. "Strong, tough and handsome. He's exactly how a real man should be."

Setting the empty cup down heavily while taking deep breaths, the red-faced Kojuro narrowed his eyes at Rin. "D-don't think about other men that way!" he said hurriedly, then quickly cleared his throat and composed himself again. "I-I mean, you shouldn't set your sights on a man romantically just yet. You still have a long way to go before you're suitable for courting."

The amusement and good mood Rin had just been feeling vanished immediately at Kojuro's words. "What? What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, her anger starting to rise.

Kojuro shifted uncomfortably and avoided Rin's sharp gaze while adjusting his glasses. "Well, you have yet to become a proper woman. Until you do so you shouldn't think about romantic relationships. After all, some men prefer-"

"And who are you to decide that?!" Rin suddenly shouted, slamming her hands on the table while rising on her knees.

The sudden outburst caused Kojuro to jump and meet her heated glare. Rin's shoulders shook and her eyes brimmed with hot tears. "What's wrong with the way I am now? Why should I have to meet someone else's standards? Can't I just be myself and be with someone who accepts me as the woman I am?"

Kojuro's eyebrows rose in surprise and he seemed to grow panicked. "Master, I-I did not mean-!"

"I don't want to hear it!" Rin snapped, standing abruptly. She clenched her trembling fists while staring down at the ground. "Is it really so bad for me to be this way...?" she asked in a quivering voice.

Without giving Kojuro a chance to answer, Rin spun around and began to storm out angrily. "I'm going out, I've lost my appetite!"

Kojuro started to rise from the table. "Wait a moment!" he shouted, but the sliding door was already slamming shut and the sound of heavy footfalls disappeared down the hallway.

With a heavy sigh, Kojuro settled down at the table again with his eyes closed and ran his fingers back through his hair. His words had backfired on him considerably this time. He opened his eyes again and looked at what was left of the meal. Though feeling a little hesitant to continue, Kojuro picked up his chopsticks and began testing the food with caution. The fish wasn't burnt, the soup broth was seasoned perfectly, and the noodles were neither overcooked nor under cooked. Everything had actually been done well this time.

Kojuro let out another deep sigh. "It's...really not bad." he murmured, the statement coming too late, and continued eating by himself in the lonely silence.

* * *

As always, the street in the marketplace was bustling with the usual activity of vendors selling, customers buying, and others running errands or going on about their lives. It was too noisy and busy for Rin's current mood, but she had left in a hurry without any thought as to where she was going to go. However, she had no intention of returning home until her mood was better. Kojuro had definitely gone too far this time. Criticizing her short-comings was one thing, but to actually imply she wasn't even suitable for a relationship was too much.

A throbbing ache in her chest made Rin slow to a halt and clutch her hand over her heart. It wasn't as if she was planning on running off and getting married anytime soon, and she still had her mission to think about, but to hear someone say that she wasn't good enough for any man had actually hurt. Kojuro could be a jerk sometimes, but he'd never seemed cruel. So why had he said such a thing in response to a simple comment? It was as if he wanted her to give up hope. Did that mean she really was hopeless? Even if she found him annoying and intolerable most of the time, Rin had never actually hated Kojuro, but now she had to question his feelings about her. Perhaps the man was more bitter about being stuck with her than she realized.

While lost deep in thought, Rin hadn't noticed that people in the crowd had begun parting to make way for a figure in a white robe with a high purple collar, bowing or greeting her respectfully as she passed. As she made her way through the crowd, Aya spotted Rin standing idly amongst the people and approached the distracted woman. "What a pleasant surprise to see you here." she said, startling Rin. "Tell me, how is your tutoring going? Have you become worthy of being Kojuro's master yet?"

Rin frowned unhappily. "More like he's become my master." she answered in a bitter tone. "Everything I do is criticized, and even when he compliments me he still somehow turns it into an insult. It's maddening!"

Aya gave Rin her usual fake smile. "I'm sorry to hear that." she replied, sounding less than sincere. "Sounds like Kojuro is giving you more trouble than I thought."

"At least that much is bearable, even if it is frustrating." Rin continued. "But today he practically forbade me from seeking a romantic relationship!"

Aya's expression suddenly changed, her eyebrows raising with a look of intrigue. "Oh? You don't say..."

Not noticing the other woman's change in demeanor, Rin went on with her complaints. "I wasn't even trying to show interest in an actual relationship. All I did was compliment Motochika a little and Kojuro tells me I'm not suitable courting material because I'm not 'proper' enough yet, so I shouldn't even think about romance. The nerve of that man!"

Aya held her chin thoughtfully with a scheming look in her eyes. "I see. So Kojuro wishes to impede your romantic life because you displayed interest in another man..."

Rin wasn't entirely sure what the other woman was thinking, but the expression on Aya's face was starting to make her feel uneasy. As if sensing her discomfort, Aya gave Rin a somewhat playful smile. "Shall I tell you a trick to use on him to teach him a lesson?"

Anything Aya came up with would probably be much more torturous than a manju full of red peppers. Rin wasn't entirely certain Kojuro deserved that much punishment. "Well, I did already try something earlier..." she admitted.

"Will you give up after only one try?" Aya asked. "Surely you'll be able to reign Kojuro in if you keep trying. Then he will learn that you are the master."

There was certainly some appeal to that thought. Enough to make Rin willing to hear the other woman out. "Well, alright." she agreed.

With a mischievous look in her eye and a cold smile on her lips, Aya stepped closer to Rin and whispered something in her ear. Rin blinked in surprise, having expected something much worse, and was about to say something when the sound of boisterous laughter drew her attention to three approaching figures behind Aya. One was a large man with massive blonde hair, one was clad in white like Aya, and the third was suited in crimson armor.

Maeda Keiji walked with Naoe Kanetsugu and Sanada Yukimura on either side of him, his loud voice rising above the noise of the crowd. "So after he fell in the cold bath water and started yelling at me, I told him, 'Oi, Uncle, chill out'!'"

Yukimura and Kanetsugu laughed awkwardly at Keiji's joke in an attempt to be polite, though it was obvious the larger man was the only one amused as he laughed again. When Yukimura glanced in Rin's direction and spotted her, his face lit up with a genuine smile and he changed course to approach her. "Oh, Rin, it's good to see you." he greeted as the other two men followed.

Rin's mood lifted considerably at the appearance of old friends she hadn't seen since beginning her current 'training'. "It's good to see you guys too." she replied. "I could really use some company besides Kojuro for a change."

"Would you like to join us, then?" Kanetsugu asked. "Keiji was just about to treat us to some drinks."

Keiji looked at Kanetsugu in surprise. "Oi, oi! Why's it my treat?"

"Well, it was your idea to go drinking." Kanetsugu responded with a smile.

Keiji blinked then laughed heartily and smacked Kanetsugu on the back, nearly causing the other man to topple forward. "Fair enough! It's on me, then!"

Rin didn't even need to think about whether or not to join them. "I'd be glad to." she replied, then remembered Aya standing next to her and looked at the other woman nervously. "I-if it's ok, that is."

Aya chuckled, though there was no humor in it. "I suppose you have earned a treat for being such a good girl and continuing your training this long." Rin was about to thank her when Aya spoke again, a sweet smile on her lips but a cold look in her eyes. "However, I suspect you will behave yourself, or work even harder to make up for any improper behavior committed while intoxicated, correct?"

A bead of sweat trickled down Rin's temple and she swallowed quietly before forcing a smile. "O-of course, my lady."

Flashing Rin a pleased smile, Aya bid the group farewell before departing, taking Rin's nervous anxiety with her. She let out a sigh of relief then looked at the others. "Shall we? I could use a little stress relief right now."

The three men continued on to their destination with Rin now in tow. Even if it was just for a while, she was eager to relax and enjoy herself for the first time since entering under Kojuro's tutelage. She would still pace herself, however, to make the evening last. After all, she was in no hurry to head back home.

* * *

The sun was already setting by the time Rin somehow managed to make her way back to the house. The inside was dim already, save for a few lit lamps. She tried to quietly stumble down the hall to her room, a little unsuccessfully since everything seemed to be tilting. Rin wasn't quite sure when it was she fell asleep, but she awoke to find Yukimura and Kanetsugu also passed out drunk on the floor while a very amused and considerably less drunk Keiji continued downing sake. Rin really should have known better than to try and keep up with the larger man, but she had been so caught up in the merriment of the evening she failed to notice the passing of the time or just how much alcohol she was consuming.

While Rin wasn't looking forward to the hangover she would be facing in the morning, there was another unpleasant nuisance she was hoping to avoid at the moment. As she neared Kojuro's own bedroom, she could see the faint glow of a lamp through the paper of the sliding door. Not in the mood to be caught and lectured, Rin tried to quietly tiptoe past the room without alerting its occupant. Despite her effort, however, a floorboard just outside the door creaked loudly beneath her bare foot and Rin froze with a cringe as movement inside the room was shortly followed by the sliding door being flung open. Kojuro stood in the doorway dressed in a yukata for the night and wearing a very angry expression on his face.

"There you are!" he nearly shouted. "Where have you been? I was getting worried!"

Rin sighed and turned to face the man, doing her best to appear sober. "I was just out. There's no need for worry." she replied, already able to hear the slur in her own voice.

Kojuro frowned and stepped closer to Rin, leaning in to sniff her then pulling back quickly while putting the back of his hand to his nose. "You reek of alcohol! Are you drunk?"

Feeling more than a little offended at his reaction to her 'odor', Rin's face became flushed with anger instead of intoxication. "So what if I am? I was just spending time with friends who aren't uptight prudes!"

Kojuro blinked and dropped his hand from his face. "Uptight...prude...?" he repeated in disbelief.

Rin folded her arms. "Yes! At least Yukimura, Kanetsugu, and Keiji know how to have fun! And they like me just how I am!" she added, unaware of how childish she behaved while drunk.

There was a flash of surprise on Kojuro's face before he closed his eyes while pushing his glasses up. "I see. So that's your type, then." he said calmly. "Perhaps you've learned nothing I've tried to teach you these past several weeks."

Not even intoxication could make this man tolerable. "I'm not in the mood for this, I'm going to bed." Rin stated irritably.

She turned sharply in the direction of her own room and took a couple steps forward only to find that the world around her had started to spin at her abrupt turn, causing Rin to stumble. It felt as though the floor was tilting beneath her, and she along with it. Before she could fall, a hand grasped her arm and quickly pulled her into a strong embrace against something firm.

"Careful!" Kojuro warned worriedly, holding the dazed woman against him.

Rin's gasp caught in her throat and the dizzying sensation began to give way as Kojuro held her steady in his arms. Her body pressed to his and the side of her head rested against his chest. Kojuro seemed to become aware of the situation around the same moment she did and Rin could feel his body go rigid while his heart began racing beneath her ear. Without his gloves or coat and armor on, she could feel his body heat through the cotton yukata he was wearing and the soothing warmth almost caused Rin to grow relaxed in his arms.

"Are you...alright now?" he asked uncomfortably.

Rin gasped softly and pushed back from him quickly, keeping her head down to conceal her red face. "Y-yes, I'm fine." she answered, though she could feel herself swaying.

Letting out a weary sigh, Kojuro suddenly slipped his arm beneath hers and pulled her to lean against him for support. "Honestly, you're hopeless." he said in his usual tone as he began walking her down the hall. "I don't know how you haven't fallen on your face yet."

Rin frowned and remained silent, not wanting to admit she actually had tripped once on the way back home. She let Kojuro guide her to her room then to her futon still laid out on the floor. Fortunately, Rin was spared a lecture from Kojuro and she climbed into bed without bothering to change out of her clothes. Lying on her side with her eyes closed, she blindly reached down and felt around for the cover unsuccessfully only to have it come to her instead.

"You're in for a very unpleasant morning tomorrow." Kojuro said while pulling the blanket over her. "You should choose your companions more wisely."

Rin merely sighed in exasperation, too tired to come up with a response, and gave in to her fatigue. As she drifted on the edge of slumber in the still silence of her room, she thought she felt something lightly brushing her long hair from her face.

"I suppose it's my own fault you fail to notice me." a voice said almost too quietly to hear.

Rin tried to think on the meaning of those words, but she quickly succumbed to exhaustion and all thought was lost with her consciousness.

* * *

The pounding throb of a severe headache and churning of a nauseated stomach forced Rin awake from the sanctuary of slumber. She opened her eyes slowly to stare up at the ceiling of her bedroom, but the bright sunlight filtering in through the window caused her to wince and close her eyes again. It took a few moments for her senses to come to her and to remember why she was in such a horrible state. An evening of heavy drinking with Keiji, Yukimura and Kanetsugu was the most she could remember, but mostly only the beginning.

While lying still on her back with her eyes closed and hoping the pain and nausea would go away, the sound of deep slow breaths drew her attention to the wall a few feet from the side of her futon. Rin turned her head to see Kojuro sitting sound asleep in the corner with his arms and legs folded while leaning back against the wall behind him. His head was tilted down and his glasses were on the floor next to him, leaving his face familiar yet somehow foreign.

Surprised by the sight of a sleeping Kojuro in her room, Rin sat up quickly and paid dearly for the abrupt motion with a sharp pain in her head and a lurch of her stomach. She groaned and reached up to touch her head, but something slipped from her forehead and dropped down her face, making her pause. A folded cloth that had been laid across her forehead sat in her lap, still slightly damp from being dipped in water. Rin picked it up then looked at a water-filled wooden bucket beside her futon before looking over at the slumbering Kojuro. Had he been watching over her the whole night?

Kojuro's breathing suddenly changed as he inhaled deeply and let out a soft groan, his eyelids fluttering open then blinking a couple of times sleepily. Without his usual stern expression and wearing more casual clothes, Rin couldn't help noticing that the calm and relaxed Kojuro she'd never seen before was actually rather attractive. The realization brought a rush of heat to her face and Rin lowered her head as Kojuro reached for his glasses then put them on.

"Finally awake?" he asked while getting up and moving forward to kneel beside her futon. "How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm fine." she lied, trying not to face him while she was blushing.

Kojuro took the cloth from her and hung it over the rim of the bucket. "You must have slept well, judging by the way you were snoring."

Rin quickly looked at him in embarrassment. "What? I-I don't snore!" she insisted, not actually sure of the claim.

Kojuro studied her face intently. "Why is your face red? Are you running a fever?" he asked. Not giving Rin the chance to answer, Kojuro slipped his hand beneath her long bangs and touched her forehead. "You do feel warm. You should lie back down."

Rin didn't bother to correct Kojuro on the reason for her red face and simply laid down again while he dipped the towel in the water then wrung it out. As he brushed her hair away from her face to lay the damp towel on her forehead, it somehow felt familiar, though Rin couldn't think of why. When Kojuro placed the cloth on her head, the cool moisture felt soothing on her flushed skin.

"Just rest for today." Kojuro told her, his voice lacking its usual commanding tone.

Rin looked up at him with a small smile of gratitude. "Thank you, Kojuro. For taking care of me, I mean."

Kojuro's eyes flinched wide for a moment before he cleared his throat and took on a condescending attitude again. "W-well, it would be a great inconvenience for me if you became ill. You're already a troublesome master, after all. You'll just have to do double the work tomorrow."

For some reason, Rin didn't feel the same irritation she always did when he ordered her around. Perhaps it was just the hangover dominating her feelings. Or perhaps it was because she saw a different side to the man who had been causing her grief the past couple of months. It made Rin wonder why he wasn't like that more often. At least then he'd be more tolerable.

"Kojuro, why do you push me so much?" she asked, her curiosity finally getting the better of her.

Kojuro was drying his hands on his sleeves and gave a start at her question as if caught off guard. He averted his gaze and shifted uncomfortably while pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I just...can see that you have potential." he answered, seemingly reluctantly. "It's our lady's wish for you to become a more dignified woman, and I can tell you have the capability to do so. I know that if you actually tried instead of fighting me you could make great progress." He then let out a sigh. "I suppose it's my own fault you feel it necessary to resist me."

Rin furrowed her brows in confusion as she got the sense of deja vu once more. She felt as though she had heard something similar just recently, but the thought felt muddled. Before she could think on it more, Kojuro stood up and distracted her.

"Sleep it off for now." he ordered, though the tone was more gentle than usual. "I'll have something easy on the stomach made for you later." He then exited the room and left Rin to recover.

For possibly the first time since her training began, Rin had no problem with following Kojuro's orders. She relaxed as best she could despite the hangover and tried to fall asleep again, feeling strangely content despite having just dealt with Kojuro. Perhaps all they needed to do was find a way to understand each other and seek compromise, then things wouldn't be so bad between them. It couldn't hurt to put in the effort. If anything, Rin would certainly look forward to less boring lectures and harsh criticism.

* * *

A few days after the incident, Rin had to wonder if that morning had been nothing more than a hangover induced illusion. By the next day, things returned to normal and Kojuro was back to his stern ways and condescending self. Having remembered his words that morning, Rin did make an attempt at improving, but found herself unable to resist challenging Kojuro. They were both too stubborn and proud to back down and be subservient to the other. A terrible combination for compromise seeking.

As Kojuro sat across from Rin at the table in the study, attempting to teach her the lessons in Sun Tzu's The Art of War, Rin found her gaze wandering beyond Kojuro to the open sliding door leading out into the back garden. It was warm and bright out that day with a pleasant breeze. A perfect day for training instead of listening to Kojuro drone on about things unnecessary to her.

When Kojuro glanced up and caught Rin daydreaming, he let out his usual exasperated sigh. "Honestly, Master, I'd have more luck trying to teach a small child."

"Then perhaps you should find a small child to teach." Rin countered without even looking at him.

Kojuro's lips pursed and he closed his eyes while setting the text down. "You are the closest I am willing to get, I'm afraid." he said flatly.

Rin's eyes shifted to meet Kojuro's as his opened again and they locked gazes with intense glares. The all too familiar and almost daily routine had somehow grown unsatisfying to Rin lately, and she backed down first by dropping her gaze only to stand after. "This is simply too uninteresting."

Kojuro looked startled and stood as Rin turned around and approached the door to the hallway. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Out." she stated, reaching for the sliding door to open it.

"So that's how it is now." Kojuro murmured just loud enough for her to hear. When Rin paused and looked over her shoulder at him he shook his head in disappointment. "Now whenever something is too difficult or boring, you'll solve it by going out to get drunk?"

Rin turned around quickly. "What? I-I wasn't-"

"I suppose you didn't learn your lesson last time." he said with a sigh. "But it wouldn't be the first time you failed to learn a lesson."

Rin huffed in annoyance. "Maybe you're just an unfit teacher!" she retorted.

Kojuro blinked then frowned while folding his arms. "Well, perhaps you'd prefer to learn from our lady instead? Though I warn you, she'll not be as lenient as me."

At the mention of Aya, Rin suddenly recalled her conversation with the other woman in the marketplace and her suggestion to Rin. Her angry frowned turned into a devilish smile, and Kojuro noticed immediately. "W-what? What is that smile for?" he asked nervously while unfolding his arms.

"I already have learned something from Lady Aya." Rin said as she moved forward.

As if by instinct, the wide-eyed Kojuro's hands flew up to the sides of his head to protect his frequently snatched glasses. However, they were not Rin's real target, and she quickly grabbed his flute which was tucked in his belt. Kojuro looked at Rin in surprise as she quickly leapt back out of reach and brought the flute to her lips, blowing into mouthpiece while randomly covering and uncovering holes to create a shrill, non-melodic racket.

Kojuro cringed in pain and grabbed his ears. "Master, please stop that noise! It feels as if my eardrums are going to explode!"

His pleas went unheeded and Rin kept up with the awful sound. When Kojuro moved toward Rin to retrieve his flute, she quickly backed away while continuing to play terribly. However, without realizing how close she was to the wall, Rin didn't get far in her retreat and backed into it, giving Kojuro the chance to snatch his instrument back.

While backing up with the flute to keep it out of Rin's reach, Kojuro smoothed his hair back and straightened his coat. "Well, that was...awful. I would recommend lessons, but I'm afraid it would be pointless." He then cleared his throat. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to hear some real music or I fear the pain in my ears may not stop."

Without cleaning the mouth piece Rin had just had her lips against, Kojuro closed his eyes and began playing a slow and beautiful melody. Despite being disappointed that her fun was over, Rin found herself being drawn in by the soothing sound and couldn't help closing her eyes as a sense of calmness enveloped her while she remained leaning against the wall. Rin was reminded of the first time she met Kojuro, when she was lured by the sound of a flute on a clear night lit by the light of a full moon. She had found Kojuro sitting alone beneath a tree while playing his flute and discovered his personality wasn't nearly as pleasant as the music he played. Back then, the melody had somehow seemed lonely and melancholic to Rin, but the song he played now felt less sad and more moving. Rin didn't know much about music, but she knew the feeling behind the playing was different now.

After the song ended, Kojuro lowered the flute from his lips with a content sigh. "Much better." he said while putting the instrument back in his belt. "I'll have to be sure to keep all musical instruments out of your reach from now on, Master, lest you try to torture me again."

Rin shook her head with a sigh. "I liked it better when you were being nice and considerate." she said. "I'm also starting to think you calling me 'Master' is more like mockery."

There was a playful smile on Kojuro's face as he pushed his glasses up his nose and the lenses flashed in the light. "Oh? So you've finally noticed. I'm proud of you, Master. There is hope for you after all."

Rin frowned in irritation and folded her arms. "You were the one who said I have 'potential'. Or were you making that up to mock me as well?"

The smile quickly vanished from Kojuro's face and he averted his gaze as if embarrassed. "No, I...spoke truthfully." he admitted, sounding guilty. "Forgive me, I have difficulty being honest about my thoughts and feelings. It's easier, and wiser, for me to be harsh, but I assure you I mean no harm."

There was an awkward tension in the air and Rin felt an uneasy tightness in her chest. She had assumed Kojuro was always open and honest about his thoughts and feelings. He certainly never seemed to hold them back, at least. So what was he not being honest about?

Kojuro coughed lightly into his fist. "H-however, I will not be lenient and tolerate failure because you have potential. Therefore I'll continue to push you and keep a close eye on your progress."

It was amazing, and annoying, how quickly the man could recover and ruin his own image just when it seemed like he wasn't such a bad guy. Feeling more teasing was in order, Rin suddenly moved forward quickly. "Let's see how well you do that without these!"

Before Kojuro could react, Rin deftly grabbed the nose piece of his glasses and snatched them off his face while backing away and out of reach. Kojuro's eyes widened then became unfocused as he blinked quickly a few times. "M-my glasses!" Kojuro reached out with both hands and stumbled forward blindly, but she quickly spun aside and he ran into the wall that had been behind her. "G-give those back!" he demanded.

Rin started to sneak around behind Kojuro's back while backing away quietly toward the open door leading outside. As she backed up while keeping her eyes on Kojuro, her leg bumped the table in the middle of the room and she gasped in surprise, nearly tripping. Upon hearing the sound, Kojuro instantly turned on her and darted forward in the direction of the noise. Rin could only stumble backwards before Kojuro blindly collided with her and the two of them fell to the ground together with him landing on top.

Kojuro recovered first and quickly grasped Rin's wrists then pinned them on either side of her head. He sat up and looked down on her with a frustrated frown. "My glasses, if you please."

Rin sighed heavily and flicked the glasses up between her index and middle fingers. "Honestly, you're just no fun."

Kojuro released her wrists and took hold of his glasses. "It may be fun for you, but without these I can see nothing." he said while putting them back on. "Let alone...you."

Rin turned her head aside. "You mean my mistakes so that you may lecture me on them."

Sliding his glasses up the bridge of his nose, Kojuro blinked a couple of times while his eyes adjusted once more then looked down on her. "Forgive me, Master, but there is a lesson you must learn from this. Please, close your eyes."

Heaving another sigh, Rin closed her eyes as ordered. Perhaps it was his idea of showing her what it felt like being unable to see, or maybe it was so she couldn't distract herself visually while he lectured her on behaving 'appropriately'. Either way, Rin simply accepted her fate in the hopes of getting it over with quickly.

There was a sudden gentle touch on her cheek that turned her face forward again and she felt Kojuro's weight leaning down on her a moment before a pair of warm lips pressed to hers in a gentle but brief kiss. Stunned beyond belief, Rin's eyes shot open, but Kojuro's hand that caressed her cheek instantly covered them and left her blind again.

"Not yet..." he said quietly.

Even though he covered her eyes, Rin caught a quick glimpse of the lightly blushing face with a shy and gentle expression just inches from hers. Warm breath brushed her lips before his were upon them again. Rin tensed at first in uncertainty and confusion, then slowly relaxed and closed her eyes behind Kojuro's hand. Becoming swept away in the unexpected moment, she began kissing him back, feeling his lightly trembling lips growing more steady at her response. Kojuro's free hand planted on the floor next to hers moved over to press their palms together and their fingers intertwined. Lips parted for breath then met again eagerly and Rin's body started growing warmer beneath the heavy body lying atop hers. Despite the weight and heat, Rin became absorbed within the kiss and she could think of nothing else. She had been kissed before, but never had it felt so unexpected and overwhelmed with longing. Time seemed to grow still and the moment felt like it would never end.

Just when Rin felt like she was about to melt in the heat of passion, the lips pressed to hers suddenly pulled away and didn't return this time. Instead, the weight was lifted from her body and the hands that held hers and covered her eyes were removed. The shock of realization brought Rin's senses rushing back and she sat up quickly with wide eyes, slightly out of breath. Kojuro was already standing and had turned so that she saw only his profile, though it didn't fully conceal his reddened face.

Adjusting his glasses with his eyes closed, Kojuro cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I-I certainly hope you've learned something from this lesson, Master." he said in his usual stern tone, though it wasn't as convincing. He then walked to the door and slid it open. "That will be all for today." he stated with his back to her. "Now if you'll excuse me, I...have other things to do. Elsewhere."

Without allowing time for a response, Kojuro hurriedly exited the room and left the dazed and bewildered Rin alone. "What...just happened...?" she mumbled to herself.

Touching her lips with lightly trembling fingertips, Rin already felt the warmth from Kojuro's kiss and body starting to fade, and she suddenly felt cold. Never had any of the lessons Kojuro tried to teach her left Rin yearning for more. And that was exactly what he had intended. Rin closed her eyes and smirked lightly. "Crafty bastard..." she muttered.

The smirk slowly faded and Rin stared down at the tatami mats, pulling her legs to her chest and hugging herself in a vain attempt to keep the warmth from leaving. She knew what the real point of the lesson had been, and almost wished she'd possessed the knowledge sooner. Even though Kojuro was the one who had difficulty seeing, Rin was the one who had been truly blind.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

The next day the marketplace was crowded and thriving with activity as always while Rin made her way through the throng of people to her next destination. Carrying a bag of fresh vegetables in one hand and looking at a list held in the other, Rin ducked and weaved through the crowd using her senses without even looking up from the parchment. "Only a couple more stops and that should be everything for tonight's dinner." she said to herself, putting the list away.

To Rin's surprise, and at the same time relief, Kojuro hadn't even returned home until the next afternoon, then confined himself to his room claiming to be 'busy with work'. Of course she already knew that the man was really just too embarrassed to face her now, and if she had to be honest, the feeling was mutual. At the same time, having felt Kojuro's touch and kiss, Rin found herself wanting to see him again. Even if nothing came of the brief but intimate moment, she couldn't help feeling able to change because of it, if only to see more of that rare gentle side.

On her way to the next shop, Rin spotted the unmistakable white robe and purple collar among the people in the crowd as Aya stood at a stall examining a roll of white cloth that was of fine quality. When Rin approached her, Aya looked over at her and smiled. "Oh, what a pleasure running into you again." she said, setting the material down.

Rin bowed respectfully in greeting. "It's good to see you too, my lady."

Aya motioned with her hand for Rin to walk with her and the two women began to make their way through the crowd of people together. "How have things been since last we spoke?" Aya asked. "Has Kojuro learned a lesson yet?"

At the mention of learning a lesson, a memory surfaced in Rin's mind of the kiss from the previous day and she cast her eyes down, unable to look at Aya. "Well, actually..."

"Did my trick teach him not to be insubordinate with you?"

Rin didn't know how to answer. Was a kiss considered insubordination? Did it show a lack of respect for authority? She couldn't ask. She could never tell Aya, or anyone for that matter, about how a single kiss from Kojuro took her breath away and left her mind reeling with a flurry of thoughts and emotions. About how he finally made her notice him and become aware of him only to disappear from her sight again.

Rin suddenly stopped in her tracks and Aya took a couple more steps before noticing then turning around to face her. "Actually, Kojuro was rather insubordinate yesterday and today." Rin admitted.

"Is that so?" Aya asked, a small smile on her lips.

Rin looked at Aya with a stern expression to conceal her anxiety. "Y-yes. He had the audacity to leave during our lessons yesterday without a sufficient excuse and didn't even return until this afternoon. Then he confined himself to his room with no explanation for his absence."

Aya feigned surprise. "Oh my, this simply will not do."

Rin lowered her eyes while nodding, the nervous tension in her chest building. "I agree, Kojuro definitely needs to be disciplined. S-so, I was wondering..."

She raised her eyes to Aya again with a shy, blushing face. "Do you have anymore tricks you can teach me?"

 **The End**

* * *

A/N: No longer to be continued with a sequel due to lack of reader interest.


End file.
